customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
CR - Sasuke 12
CR - Sasuke 12 is the Tenth Tournament after Daniel Arnold's Total Victory, the Sixth Tournament after Al Masson's Total Victory, the Fourth Tournament after Markstickluke's Total Victory, and the First Tournament after Markstickluke's Second Total Victory. Last Tournament, 13 Competitors were able to beat the First Stage, including Veteran Toshihiro Takeda returning from CR - Sasuke 6. 6 of the 14 All-Stars were able to Clear. Realityisawesome broke his 5 First Stage failure streak, while Donovan extends his to 5. Unfortunately, Morgan Hamm and Rachael Goldstein '''were removed from All-Stars. and '''Drew Drechsel shockingly goes out early on the Dome Slider. On the Second Stage, 5 out of the 14 Competitors cleared the Stage. Toshihiro Takeda for his first time, Reality for his first time since CR - Sasuke 5, Grand Champion Daniel Arnold, All-Star Hatakeda Yoshiaki, and Grand-Champion''' Markstickluke for the 3rd time in a row, and 7th Time Overall. On the ''Third Stage'', '''Hatakeda Yoshiaki '''would fall very early, going out on the First Obstacle, the Vertical Cylinder. '''Reality's Third Stage comeback would also end early, falling on the Iron Paddler. Daniel Arnold would make it deep into the Third Stage before failing the 10th Obstacle, Back to Earth. Two people though, would Clear the Third Stage, Toshihiro Takeda for his first time, and Markstickluke for his 6th, and 3rd in a row. Now onto the Final Stage, which removed Pump It, and made the Final Stand 15m. Toshihiro's Accent would end 44m Up on the Final Stand. While Mark, on his 6th attempt at the Final Stage, would climb all the way up for a Second Time, and achieve Total Victory, becoming the First Two-Time Grand Champion. First Stage Obstacles (1) ① Surf's Up* (They run like the long jump, and jump on a surf-board to the other side) ② Project S.R.L.E* '(Mix of the Log Grip, Rolling Escargot, and Sadan Rolling Log.)'' ③ Vault Hang* '''(Use the Trampoline to grab the Pole and Vault to the Net) ④ Spider Bridge* '(Mix of the Bridge Jump and Jumping Spider)' ⑤ Half and Half* ('Two Half-Pipe Attacks, except the first one doesn't have a rope, they're forced to jump to the 2nd.)'' ⑥ Toripuru Soritatsu Kabe (1)* '''(Basically 3, 5.5m Warped Walls) ⑦ Toripuru Soritatsu Kabe (2)* (Basically 3, 5.5m Warped Walls) ⑧ Toripuru Soritatsu Kabe (3)* (Basically 3, 5.5m Warped Walls) ⑨ Circle Slider Jump* (Self Explainable) ⑩ Spinning Bridge* (2 Spinning Balls with 1 Spinning Tire in the middle.) ⑪ Rope Ladder^ (A Bit Higher) (2:05 Time Limit) Results (1) Second Stage Obstacles (2) ① Rapid Ladder*' + (Self Explainable) ' ② Uphill Bridges* + (Self Explainable) ③ Spider Walk - ④ Balance Tank + ⑤ Metal Spin - ⑥ Wing Launcher* (Basically 1 Very Long Wingnut Transition) ⑦ Wall Force* (You push the Walls Underwater) ⑧ Reverse Conveyer ⑨ The Great Wall* (Combined weight of all 3 walls into 1 Great Wall.) (1:10 Time Limit) Results (2) Stage Three Obstacles (3) ① Giant Cylinder* + (Forced to swing and jump to turn the Cylinder) ② The Burner* + (The Arm Bike except it's track is slanted upwards) ③ Drag-Race^ + (Longer Track) ④ Nunchuko Roll* + (Ninjago Roll except the Bars are replaced with Nunchucks that are held by Chains) ⑤ Floating Boards - Rest ⑥ Vertical Grasper + (Returning Obstacle) ⑦ Curtain Fall* (Curtain Cling that Descends) ⑧ Part V Climb* + (Inspired by the game VVVVVV, basically 6 Hang Climbs in that Shape.) ⑨ Cork Body Prop* + (Part of the Body Prop is Straight, while the other is curved, causing them to be uneven.) ⑩ Cycling Road (Just a Quick Obstacle) Rest ⑪ CR-Cliffhanger + '(The Final Red Ledge is Extra Small)'' ⑫ Vertical Breaker* + '(The Vertical Limit has a small curve, and a big transition forward and up.)'' ⑬ Coast to Coast* + (Can only grab the Orange) ⑭ Jumping Star* + '(Bar is a Star)'' ⑮ Star Slider* + '''(Pipe Slider formed into a Star, the Bar I mean) Note: Stopped the Pictures and Better Ideas as I got annoyed. Results (3) Final Stage ① Firestarter Ladder* (50m) (The Bar is Easy to move, and the rungs are closer together.) ② CR-Rope* (10m) (The Rope is now a Bungee Rope again, and it's pretty Slippery) Results (4) Opinion Not much to say tbh, another Final Stage attempt, but they didn't get close so, really, probably no new obstacles next time. Maybe a few changes. Veteran Drew Knapp finally makes it to the Third Stage. Best Performance Category:CR-Sasuke